xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Radiation Manipulation
The power to manipulate radioactive decay and radiation spectra. Sub-power of Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weak Force Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Solar Manipulation. Also Called *Induced Radioactivity (Heroes) *Radioactivity Manipulation *Radiation Control *Radiokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. A material that spontaneously emits this kind of radiation, which includes the emission of energetic alpha particles, beta particles, and gamma rays, is considered radioactive. All chemical elements may be rendered radioactive by adding or by subtracting (except for hydrogen and helium) neutrons from the nucleus of the stable ones. The availability of this wide variety of radioactive isotopes has stimulated their use in a wide variety of fields, including chemistry, biology, medicine, industry, artifact dating, agriculture, and space exploration. The health risk associated with exposure to a particular radionuclide will depend on the radiation emitted and its chemical behavior. Beta and gamma radiations can penetrate through the skin and may pose an external radiation hazard, but the main concern generally is the entry of radionuclides into the body by inhalation and ingestion. Intake will lead to dose delivery to the respiratory and alimentary tracts, and absorption into the blood followed by entry into other organs and tissues. Depending on the exposure the Deoxyribonucleic Acid will also start to alter and decay, especially leading to radiation poisoning, which symptoms include the tongue becoming swollen, radiation burns, dizziness, headaches, teeth will start to rot, vomiting and nausea, various kinds of mutations, cancer, and finally, physical death. Applications * Disease Generation including cancers. ** Cancer Inducement * Disintegration via radiolysis. * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission to disable electronics. * Heat Manipulation by thermal radiation. * Infectious Blast ** Mutation Inducement * Ionic Manipulation ** Plasma Manipulation * Manipulate the properties of radiation. * Move/lift radiation. ** Matter Surfing by riding radiation. ** Radiokinetic Flight * Nuclear Explosion Inducement * Poisonous Fallout Generation * Radiation Absorption * Radiation Attacks * Radiation Constructs * Radiation Detection * Radiation Generation * Radiation Immunity * Self-Detonation Techniques *Radiokinetic Combat *Radiation Aura *Radiation Empowerment *Radiation Negation *Radiation Physiology Variations *Collision Inducement **Antimatter Manipulation **Positron Manipulation **Reality Selection **Star Creation *Cosmic Radiation Manipulation *Gamma Radiation Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Ionic Radiation Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Microwave Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Quark Manipulation *Radiation Magic *Radio Manipulation *Ultraviolet Manipulation *Warp Wave Manipulation *X-Radiation Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Associations *Alopecia Projection *Cosmic Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Electro-Weak Force Manipulation ***Weak Force Manipulation **EM Spectrum Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Radioactive Bodily Fluids *Radiation Weaponry **Radiation Artillery *Solar Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation Limitations *Weak against lead, concrete, iron, paper, and water, depending on the type of Radiation particles. *May be unable to create radiation, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Users light is affected by everything that all radiation is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits. *May be constantly active at varying levels. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May take time to learn control. *Must be careful when using the ability. *May be limited on how much or type of radiation they can control. Known Users Known Items * Fusion Reactor (Spider-Man 2) * Positron Blaster Cannon (Gundam Franchise) * Quantum Field Generator (DC Comics) * Firestorm Matrix (The Flash) Gallery Nukem1.jpg|Duke Nukem (Captain Planet) File:DCAU_Blight.png|Blight/Derek Powers (DC Comics) Powers_ted_cabin.jpg|Ted Sprague (Heroes) creating a dangerous blast of radiation. Dark Samus.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) can absorb and manipulate Phazon radiation to devastating effect. 200px-X-Ray_002.jpg|After being exposed to cosmic radiation, X-Ray (Marvel Comics) can transform and emit any and all forms of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum. File:Frankie_Raye_(Earth-616)_from_Fearless_Defenders_Vol_1_12_001.jpg|Frankie Raye/Nova (Marvel Comics) Quantum Collider.jpg|Multiplex's Quantum Field Generator (DC Comics) uses focused cosmic and quantum radiological phenomena to breach gaps into reality and beyond. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Radioactive Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Energy Powers Category:Common Powers